Class 3A The Alternative
by KonaKaga
Summary: Written from a request from lonelygurl123. When Kagami and Konata are placed in 3-A together, and Tsukasa and Miyuki, what happens? Do things change for the four girls? Who knows...
1. Class 3A? Kuroi sensei!

**A/N – Ok I'm writing this story in response to a request from lonelygurl123. This is going to be set at the beginning of the girls' third year. If you want to request a story, then visit my forum in Lucky Star! (Wow that was shameful advertising…) Enjoy! The first part of the story is based off a doujin sort of thing I read, so all credit to that artist. **

**WARNING: Shoujo-ai fluff**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lucky Star!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Class 3-A? Kuroi-sensei!**

"Err God, please let me be in the same class as eveyone...," Kagami prayed, standing in front of the shrine which her family owned, fully dressed in her miko dress.

"And, well...at least, please let me be in the same class as Konata!" she continued.

"Ohh Kagamin what are praying for so intensely for over there?" Konata asked appearing behind Kagami, placing her hand on Kagami's head.

"K-Konata! Get off me!" Kagami shrieked.

"I-It's a secret! A secret! They're not the kind of things you can easily tell someone!" Kagami defended herself.

"Tsundere..." Konata said, smirking.

"Besides, aren't you done with the shine visit alre-" Kagami looked down, "Why are you sitting there?" she asked Konata who was crouched down infront of Kagami.

"There's just something that I want to check..." Konata replied. She lifted up the bottom half of Kagami's miko dress. Kagami immeadiately brought her hands down, stopping Konata from looking anymore.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she screamed, her face red from embarrassment.

"Geez, you don't get it at all do you, Kagami..." Konata lifted up her finger and explained to Kagami, "well, you get alot of points for wearing striped panties but..."You don't wear anything under a miko dress"! That's common-sense in Japan...No, in the whole world!"

"In which world did you see a miko wearing nothing under her dress?!" Kagami exclaimed. "Let me wear panties at least!"

"Onee-chan, Kona-chan...I think you should stop talking about wearing panties or not so loudly..." Tsukasa commented shyly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Osu!" Kagami greeted, waving as she and Tsukasa approached Konata.

"Morning you two!" Konata greeted.

"Good morning Kona-chan," Tsukasa replied back.

"Ready to find out what classes we're in this year?" Konata asked, eyeing Kagami.

"What are you looking at me for?!" Kagami yelled.

"Heheh, well it's just that for the past two years you've always been seperated from us...Oh sorry did I say something wrong?" Konata teased, seeing Kagami looking down. Kagami said nothing.

"...Kagami? I was just teasing..." Konata half apologised. Still Kagami said nothing.

"Miyuki, Tsukasa, you two can go on ahead, me and Kagami will catch up. Don't tell us what classes we're in," Konata said, instructing both girls. They nodded and both left, checking to see what classes they would be in. Konata turned back to Kagami. Gently grabbing her sleeve, she pulled the girl behind one of the school buildings.

"Look, Kagami, I'm really sorry, I was just playing with y-" Konata began to apologise but was cut off by Kagami yelling.

"That's all it ever is isn't it?! Why do you need to remind me again and again that I'm not in your class?! Does it give you pleasure to see me sad?! Well, does it!?"

Konata just stared open eyed at Kagami.

"Kagami..." she breathed out.

'_She really cared about it that much?'_ Konata asked herself, _'Who am I kidding? I knew, and still teased her. Maybe...maybe I did it because I was sad about it as well...I just didn't want her to know..._'

Konata was brought back to her thoughts by Kagami barely whispering out "You must be sad, because I'm in your class this year..." Tears began to flow out from Kagami's eyes but she quickly wiped them away. Konata took a step forward to comfort the girl but the purple haired girl ran away.

_'She's in my class?!'_ Konata heart skipped a beat.

"She's in my class..." she said to herself, still trying to let the information sink in. She smiled but it was quickly replaced with a frown.

"What did I do?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konata sat staring out the window, not speaking to anyone. This was simply for the reason that there was no-one to talk to. Miyuki and Tsukasa had been assigned to different classes, leaving Kagami and Konata in the same class. Looking around, Konata couldn't spot Kagami. Before she could go off and search for her the bell rang. Kagami arrived 20 seconds before the teacher, sitting down before the teacher entered the room.

"Good-mornin' everyone! I'm your teacher Kuroi-sensei, let's make your last year a good one!" Kuroi greeted entering the room and setting her paper on the stand. Konata smiled, she was still stuck with the same old teacher.

"I'm bummered by the fact that I lost Takara, but I got Hiiragi!" Kuroi cheered. "Anyway, let's select class president and health monitor."

Quickly decisions were made. Kagami was going to be class president, as unanimously decided by the class. Kagami didn't mind at all, she had been the class president for two years already, she was happy enough to do it for her third and final time. As they progressed further into world history, Kuroi decided that they should work in pairs, to share answers and so that everyone had a chance to meet new people.

"Oi! Kagamin! Let's be part-" Konata began to call out to her friend, but stopped when Kagami ignored her and found a partner.

"Did you guys fight or something? She's never usually like this..." Kuroi asked Konata, after witnessing the scene.

"Sort of..." Konata responded.

"Izumi, this is where gaming knowledge won't help you. You have to solve this one out by yourself," Kuroi said.

"I know that, but, I don't know what to do..."

"Just say what you feel," Kuroi advised. She then walked over to some of the groups to see how they were getting on.

'_Say what I feel?'_ Konata kept repeating in her head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ring!_

"Ok that's all for today, make sure you guys do the homework!" Kuroi reminded, dismissing the class. Konata was not going to be caught out this time. She quickly caught Kagami who about to leave the classroom.

"Kagami, I want to talk to you," Konata said.

"I don't."

"Kagami...please," Konata begged.

"Why should I listen to you?" Kagami asked, her voice cold.

"Because I'm your friend. Friends listen to each other right?" Konata asked. Kagami looked Konata in the eyes, sighing out she agreed.

"Fine, but only for a minute," Kagami responded. Konata smiled. It was going well so far. Konata led Kagami to the exact place they were that morning.

"So, what did you want to say?" Kagami asked.

"Kagami...about this morning..." Konata started. Kagami shot open her eyes.

"What about this morning?"

"I'm sorry, I really am. I knew that it was sensitive subject with you, but I still teased you. It's just that..." Konata trailed off. Kagami became curious,

"It's just that?" Kagami encouraged.

"It's just that...It's just that I was sad as well and I didn't want you to know. When you told me that we were in the same class, I was so happy, I still am. But I don't think that I can be happy if you aren't. I'm so sorry," Konata apologised again. Kagami just stared at Konata, after a moment she smiled at her.

"You're so stupid," Kagami said, hugging Konata. Konata slightly blushed, surprised at the affection.

"Ehh?"

"I forgive you. I'm sorry that I yelled at you, I was just so happy I got confused, then I thought that you wouldn't want to be in the same class as me," Kagami explained. Konata smiled as well, hugging the taller girl back. A minute passed, neither saying anything.

"You got confused? Aww...Kagami do you have feelings for me?" Konata teased breaking the silence. Kagami blushed, hard.

"N-No!"

"Ohh, then why are you still hugging me?"

Kagami squealed and immediately let go of Konata. Both looked at each other then laughed.

"We're both idiots," Konata commented, laughing.

"Yea," Kagami agreed, laughing as well.

"Oh Kagami, can I borrow your notes on world history? I wasn't paying attention, so there's no way I can do the homework," Konata asked.

"Honestly, you have to start taking responsibility," Kagami sighed out, handing her notes to Konata.

"Thanks," Konata said, taking the notes. Both began walking home, talking to each other as if nothing had ever happened, even if it did, it only deepened their friendship. A few steps later,

"We forgot Tsukasa."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N - So how was that lonelygurl123? I can always write another, just let me know! Anyway what did everyone else think? Was it good? Too OOC? It seemed to be rushed slightly...I would love to know what you thought though! Leave a review!**


	2. Home Ec Trouble

**A/N – Well here's the next chapter. Sorry that it's taken a while for me to update, I'm lazy. P.S- Home ec is home economics.**

**WARNING: Shoujo-ai (because it's the cutest)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lucky Star!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Home Ec. Trouble**

"Everyone listen up!" the teacher called out, attracting the attention of 3-A.

"All of the third years have been given a challenge; therefore all third year classes will be cooking today. The challenge is to see which pair can make the best full meal. The winning pair will receive a grand prize," the teacher explained, in response getting excited squeals and whispers.

"Sensei! What's the grand prize?" Konata asked.

"It's a secret, you'll find out if you win," the teacher replied, smiling.

"The rules are: 1. You must have a partner

2. You and your partner have to make this food by yourself.

3. You must make 3 courses; starters, main course and desert.

4. The food must be edible.

That's all that you'll really need to know so start cooking. You have use to everything in this kitchen. Have the food ready for 2 hours time. At that time we will meet up with other classes and the judging shall begin," she finished. Partners were quickly found, and preparations began.

"Oi! Kagamin! Let's be partners!" Konata called out.

"Hai, hai," Kagami replied, sighing, getting up and tying on her apron. Konata quickly tied hers, and watched as Kagami fumbled with her own.

'_Fufu, Kagami's so cute'_

Konata walked over to her friend and took the two pieces of cloth from Kagami's hands.

"K-Konata, what are you doing?" Kagami embarrassedly asked.

"Tying this for you of course, since you seemed so incapable," Konata replied, smirking.

"T-Thanks…"

"No problem. Now then, what should we make?" Konata asked, finished tying Kagami.

"Well you're the chef here, you decide," Kagami said.

"Aww poor Kagami couldn't even cook an egg," Konata teased. Kagami flushed.

"S-Shut-up! I can cook eggs!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Ohoho is that so? Show me then; make me scrambled eggs," Konata ordered. Kagami was just a giant pause.

"…So you can't make eggs?"

"I can!"

"Then what was with that giant pause?" Konata asked. Kagami just looked away. Konata laughed.

"How about we do a western theme?" Konata asked.

"Western? Yea we just might win with that, I doubt anyone else is going to do that. But you can't just make burgers and stuff like that!"

"Oh taking control Kagamin?" Konata teased.

"Well I can't exactly help cooking…"

"Yes you can! I'll teach you," Konata offered.

"Fine, I'll give it a shot."

"Yay!"

"Be quiet."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Konata, how do you want me to cut this lettuce?" Kagami asked vegetable in one hand, knife in the other. Konata walked over.

"Cut it down from the top in 5 cm slices," she said. Kagami nodded and lowered the knife to the lettuce. Kagami tried to cut the lettuce into straight, 5cm long pieces, but that didn't happen. Kagami just looked on apprehensively at the mess she made.

"Don't mind! Let's try again, I'll help you," Konata encouraged, fetching a new lettuce. After washing the lettuce and striping it of its outside leaves Konata handed the lettuce to Kagami. Placing the knife onto the new lettuce, Kagami cut into it. Failure.

"Here," Konata said. She came up behind Kagami, placing her hands on top of Kagami's. Kagami went red. Konata's body was covering her own.

"Cut down like this," Konata gently instructed, breathing against Kagami's neck, controlling Kagami's hands with her own. Kagami tried to note what Konata was teaching her, but she couldn't because of the smaller girl's breath tickling her neck.

"Can you do it by yourself now?" Konata asked. Kagami shook her head.

"Mou, you've not even tried yet…"Konata said, but continued controlling Kagami's hands. Konata pressed her body up against Kagami's even more, her stomach rubbing over the lower part of Kagami's back.

"K-K-K-Konata…" Kagami breathed out.

"Hmm?"

"R-Ready…to…go…in…" Kagami stuttered out. Konata flushed.

"Huh?"

"R-ready…t-t-to…go…in….beep."

Konata went 5 shades of red deeper.

"B-But Kagamin, w-w-we're both g-girls, t-that won't w-work," Konata embarrassedly said.

"Kagami lifted her hand up from underneath Konata's, and pointed in the direction of the oven, where a rolling pin was laying nearby.

'_A rolling pin?!'_ Konata screamed in her head, even she had not had a scene like this in her games.

"B-But Kagami t-there's p-people here…" Konata stuttered out.

"W-What are you t-talking about?" Kagami asked.

"W-Well if you don't mind…" Konata trailed off.

"H-Hurry up…"

"Wow, you really want this."

"Well, don't y-you want to win the grand prize?" Kagami asked, still trying to ignore the feeling of Konata's body, which was now much warmer than before.

'_She's referring to me as the grand prize?'_

"Now h-hurry up and p-put the lasagne into the oven," Kagami ordered. Konata's eyes shot open.

"Huh?" she asked, dazed.

"We n-need the lasagne to be cooked in time," Kagami said. Konata looked over to the oven and saw that the oven had been heated to the right temperature for some time now. Immediately detaching herself from Kagami, Konata rushed over and put the lasagne into the oven. Breathing quickly, Konata slouched against the counter.

"Honestly, what took you so long?" Kagami asked, now recovering quickly from the contact between her and Konata.

"Eheheh, nothing…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – Sorry that it's so short…hope that was deceiving enough though :P Honestly, a rolling pin?! Kagami's not as shy as we thought. Well I really hope that you enjoyed that chapter, I sure had fun writing it XD. Leave a review!**


End file.
